Numair and The Time Spell
by NotSoWildChild204
Summary: This story is before the Immortal Series and it starts when Jon wants Numair to research an old spell but Numair finds out that the spell takes him forward in time will he mess up the space time continum? or will he just make a new friend... R


Hello again! Long time no see! Ok little background info here. This is before Wild Magic but after Lioness Rampant. Numair and Alanna have met, Alanna has married George umm. still deciding if Ouna is going to met them or has already met them ok enough talk READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Prologue The King shuffled through some old papers of his evil cousin Roger, looking for anything that could halt the attacks on his people by the immortals. Picking up a paper his face twisted into one of bewilderment. The papers were written in a different language one that used symbols instead of words. The man's perfect blue eyes glowed in frustration, he tried to use his gift but the paper seemed to reject it. He could just dismiss it but he felt close to the answer and he was desperate to get rid of the damned immortals. They had already killed too many people.  
  
Chapter One Hey, Hey the gangs all here! (or some atleast!)  
  
"Numair I found this in Rogers' old junk. I have a feeling about it, can you understand it?" Silence followed the king's question. The handsome tall mage ran long fingers through his raven black hair that ran down his back resting about his shoulders. "Numair?" more silence "NUMAIR!" The mage jumped up and threw up a black shield of mage around him. He seemed to regain his composure and replied "Forgive me Your Majesty I was trying to remember what a few of these symbols meant I think I have a book back home maybe I could get it and then." he looked right at the King and noticed the signs of impatience growing rapidly on his face and tried to wrap up his excuse "but the point was I was distracted so if you could repeat the question? Please? Your Majesty?" The king started to frown then at once began to laugh. This mage does not know me very well, he thought gaily; I will have to teach him a thing or two! "Numair you do realize if you annoy me I will throw you into the dungeon?" Numair looked panicked and started to think very fast at how he could get out of harms way when his thoughts were interrupted by a short redhead woman with violet eyes that seemed to search right through him. The strangest thing about her he decided was not the eyes or the hair but the fact that the man at the door bowed a bit and said 'sir' Alanna and she was wearing birches whether this was unusual or not in Tortall no one else seemed to care. The king to Numair's great surprise leapt off the chair to embrace the girl. "Don't listen to this old goat! He wouldn't hurt a fly the softy!" She told Numair. Numair was wondering what was wrong with these people, in Carthaki this kind of thing would never happen. In addition, he was sure that that woman had just called the king an 'old goat'. "Numair Salmalin (AN is that spelled wrong? Whatever) this is Sir Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Barony Olau. Alanna This is Numair Salmalin a black robe mage from Carthaki." Alanna eyed Numair suspiciously and said rather bluntly "Isn't Carthaki a slave country." Numair stiffened "I have NOT nor will I EVER support SLAVERY" he said the word with distaste as if the very thought made him feel sick. A black gleam filled his eyes. Alanna smiled, "Good that's what I wanted to hear. I think you'll fit in nicely here." "Alanna a word?" Jon said and they left Numair alone to study the paper and wonder what they were talking about. Luckily he perfected the art of lip reading to an almost prefect ability. He did get the gist of what they were talking about. Him, The king was telling Alanna about his past getting out of Carthaki and everything. He did not want to think about that now. So he peered at the paper he could understand a large amount of it. It was a little know language that was dead, he learned it in the university. One of the books, now banned, was in his home collection. A few minutes later the king and Alanna returned. "Numair I want you to work with Alanna on this you said you understood some of it?" with a nod from Numair he continued "Then she can help you with the spell when you translate it all. Ok?" "Yes, Your Majesty" Numair replied "And stop that" the king said "Stop what?" "The 'Your Majesty' stuff. Treat me like a friend because if we're working together we should be friends, I'm not superior or anything call me Jon" "Yes, Your Majesty um I mean Jon" The King look annoyed and Alanna just laughed and said "This is gonna be fun." 


End file.
